


The Butter Thief

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: Krishna steals butter, on the regs. This is just one example.





	The Butter Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Sairandhri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/gifts).



He hungrily eyed the pot hung from the ceiling. He could smell the warm butter stored inside. But how to get it? It was too high up for him to reach.   
He went to stand right underneath the pot.   
"Maybe if I jump?" He mused.   
Jump once, jump twice. No luck.  
Now he began to pout. He was hungry, and that Makkan was becoming really appetizing.  
He stared up at the pot pondering what to do.  
Suddenly he had an idea. He ran into the courtyard looking for Dau.  
"Dau! Dau!"  
"What? what?! Is everything okay?"  
"Dau I really want something!"  
"What is it... exactly?" Dau asked hesitantly.  
"Dau it's nothing bad exactly... I just want the butter Ma just hung up."  
"Chote! That Makkan isn't for you! It's for Kansa!"  
"Exactly." He said mischievously.  
Dau took one look into his eyes and knew Chote would not change his mind.  
"Fine. I'll gather up Subala, Shridama and the others and meet you back here in a couple of minutes." 

After gathering up the others, Dau returned.   
"Okay, Chote here wants the butter set aside for Kansa," Dau rolled his eyes, "Chote? How do we do this?"  
"Shridama, take half and make a circle, holding each other's shoulders. Subala, you take the others and get up on top of the others' shoulders. I'll climb on last and grab the pot."  
Slowly the boys made the pyramid as he watched from a distance.   
He watched carefully, making sure everyone was steady before making his way towards the pyramid. He climbed onto the shoulders of the first layer of boys while Dau watched from a corner of the room, making sure he would stay safe and making sure no one would come in to see the occurring shenanigans.   
He slowly climbed up to the top of the pyramid, teetering and tottering, trying not to fall. In the corner of his eye, he saw the pot of Makkan come closer and closer.   
Got it! He jumped and grabbed the Makkan, the pyramid collapsing underneath him.   
The boys burst out into laughter, the entire spectacle seeming ridiculous.   
He clutched the pot tightly and as he removed the cloth covering, the enticing smell of Makkan wafted into the air.  
The boys' stomachs growled, sending up a symphony of hungry moans.  
"Guess we're all hungry. Here take from my hand." He slowly doled out Makkan from the pot, giving it first to all of his friends, and then some for himself, relishing every piece he put in his mouth. Soon all the boys had butter smeared over their mouths and all over the floor. In their joy, they had made a mess.  
Out of nowhere he heard His Ma call,  
"Mohan?! Where are you?"  
He looked at His friends with wide surprised eyes.  
"Run!"

Two minutes later...

"KRISHNA!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is nearly dead, but Krishna is always inspirational so I posted this.
> 
> Some Notes/Definitions:
> 
> Chote (Pronounced cho-tay): Younger brother  
> Dau: Older brother/Balaram  
> Kansa: King of Mathura; Krishna's evil uncle  
> Ma: Mother  
> Makkan: Churned butter  
> Mohan: Another name for Krishna


End file.
